Breeze (1)
This is part one of Breeze. Hope you enjoy! Nighttime in Adventure Bay (It's in the middle of the night, near 1:00 in the morning, and the other eight pups of the PAW Patrol are standing around Crystalist's PupHouse.) Chase: Come on, Crystalist! Skye: You promised to play with us! Rosie: You can't stay in there forever! Zuma: 'Sewiously' dudette! Rubble: We want to play with you! Marshall: Yeah! The sky's awake so we're awake. *To Skye* I already know you're awake. I ment the other sky. Rocky: Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag? (Crystalist steps out of the PupHouse.) Crystalist:(playfully) Fine! Let's go! Other pups: Yay! (The pups run over to a tree, at the back of the Lookout.) The Accident Marshall: Do the magic! Do the magic! *bark* bark* Crystalist: Are you ready? Tundra: Oh yeah. Ready! (Crystalist stamps her paw down and the grass dies immediatly, as a large leaf pile forms around the pups.) Marshall: This is awesome! (The pups all occupy themselves with something to do as Crystalist and Rocky start to build a little wooden plant dog.) Rocky: What do you want to call her? Crystalist:(thinks for a moment) How about..Nutmeg? Rocky: Perfect! (Crystalist looks up at the sky.) Crystalist: It's getting late, pups. Rocky: You're right. But, can we just play one game of Autumn tag? Crystalist: Fine. (Rocky is running around the beach and Crystalist's chasing him. Suddenly her paw slips out from under her and she falls. She looks up and Rocky is about to fall on top of her.) Rocky: WOOOOAAAA!!!!!! Crystalist:(panicked) Rocky! (Crystalist's powers hit Rocky's side.) Rocky:grunts (He slides down a leaf pile. Unconcious. Crystalist races over to him.) Crystalist: Rocky? (Autumn colored leaves grow above the mutt's front paws.) Crystalist: Ryder! Pups! (As Crystalist grieves for her friend, the grass turns green again and everything goes back to normal, just as Ryder races outside.) Ryder: Crystalist what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Crystalist: I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I'm sorry, Rocky... (Rosie puts a paw on Rocky's side.) Rosie: He's really cold, Ryder. Skye: What do we do? Crystalist: Ryder, I didn't mean to! Ryder: Don't worry, I've got an idea. Racing to the Wood Foxes (Ryder is riding on his ATV with Chase and Tundra alongside him and Crystalist, who is riding on her horse, trailing behind them. Rocky is buckled in to the back of Chase's cruiser still unconsious. As they drive, they take a shortcut through the forest to get to the Wood Fox villiage. They drive past Lucy and Cottontail, and they notice that a trail of dead grass follows behind Crystalist and her horse.) Lucy: Brown grass? (Soon the two are following behind.) Cottontail: Faster, Lucy! Lucy: Hey! I'm going as fast as I can! (They stop behind a log to watch what's happening.) Ryder: Help! It's Rocky! (The logs roll by and stop in front of Ryder and the dogs. They transform into foxes.) Male fox: It's, Ryder! Female fox: And some of the PAW Patrol! Lucy:(quietly) Wood foxes... (The log they hide behind turns into a female wood fox.) Female fox: Shush. I'm trying to listen! (Cottontail licks the fox's cheek.) Fox: Aww. Cuties! I'm gonna keep you! (The Fox Queen approches them.) Queen: You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the side can be healed. Ryder: Do what you must! Tundra: What about the leaves? Queen: I'll try my best to remove them, but they might find another place to go. I'll remove every memory of the magic from all people. Including the pups. Except for you guys. You'll remember everything. Chase: What about, Crystalist? Queen: Crystalist? Oh, her power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also, great danger. (It shows a older Crystalist surrounded by people and they use long sharp vines to throw them at her.) Crystalist:(panicked) No! No no no no! (Crystalist hides behind Ryder's leg.) Queen: Fear will be her enemy... Rosie: We can't tell anyone? Ryder: It's for the best. Crystalist: What about my brother? Queen: Rocky? Oh, he'll be all right, don't worry. (Crystalist notices that Rocky's leaves reapeared on his right ear.) Crystalist: Look! His leaves. They've grown on his ear! Queen: I told you that they might grow somewhere else. But remember Crystalist. Fear will be your enemy. Crystalist:(worried) Ryder, what'll I do? Youre going on a vacation with Katie pretty soon. Ryder: Don't worry, Crystalist, you will controll it, I'm sure. But, for nowl we'll leave the bridge up. But we will lower it down when we have rescues and Crystalist will have to limit her contact with all the pups...including Rocky....... (It changes to the female Wood Fox, Cottontail and Lucy watching as Ryder, Tundra and Rosie walk off. Ryder is holding Rocky in his arms.) Female Wood Fox: Do you kids have a home? (Cottontail shakes her head "no".) Wood Fox: Then your new home is here! (She places a vine collar around Lucy's neck with a purple crystal attatched to it. And she places a pink crystal tied to a string around Cottontail's neck.) Wooden Fox: Wecome to your new home! Lucy and Cottontail:(shyly) Thank you. *they look at each other* Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! *they both laugh* Concealing the Leaves (It's the next day and all the pups are their normal selves, except for Rocky.) Chase: Poor, Rocky. I wish that I could tell him. Ryder: You know you can't, Chase. Tundra: And I can't either....*sighs* Ryder: That's right. (They look over at Rocky who's by his sister's PupHouse.) Tundra: Poor, Rocky..... I hope he'll be ok... (Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag? begins.) Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Frozen